


5+1 Relationship Freak Outs

by MarvelDC31



Series: Kara and Barry's Wild Relationship Adventures [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times people freaked out about Kara and Barry's relationship, and the one time they didn't. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/comments/56219140%20">Prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 Relationship Freak Outs

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know about any errors and please comment! Send me prompts, too. Now on with the story. Also, some things don't fit canon so just act like they do...okay? Okay.

**_Team Flash:_ **

Kara was relaxing on her couch and eating donuts when the call came. Usually she’d be happy about getting a call from her boyfriend, but all she really wants to do right now is eat and sleep. Doesn’t matter though, there’s no rest for a superhero.

Kara glances at Barry’s name on her phone and hits accept, “Hey Barry!”

Barry smiles and rushes out, “Hey, babe, can you help? I got a crazy killer shark on the loose.”

Kara instantaneously goes from tired to awake and concerned. Now that she thinks about it, her boyfriend _does_ seem to be out of breath.

“Killer _shark?”_ Kara exclaims, “Barry, honey, I don’t _do_ sharks. No way, uh-uh, _nope._ ”

“But, _baaabbbeee!”_

“…Fine…on it babe.”

“Thanks, sweetie.”

The Kryptonian rolls her eyes, him and his pet names. Kara can’t really say anything, though, since she _does_ call him babe sometimes too. One she hangs up the call, she doesn’t waste time. Rushing to her closet Kara slips on her super-suit and flies to the DEO, where she grabs her universe jumping device.

Within minutes Supergirl is on the scene of the fight between the Flash and King Shark. Barry, the idiot, is running round and round the shark. It’s not doing a single thing. Kara sighs and swoops down, punching the shark-man-thing right in the face.

He goes down quick. In a few moments, working together, the Flash and Supergirl manage to knock out and tie up King Shark. The couple smiles at each other and share a quick kiss before Kara’s comm. goes off.

Barry hears and grins, “Time to be a hero on your own world, Supergirl.”

Kara smirks, “I’m a hero everywhere, Flash.”

Smiling, the two share one last hug before Kara flies off and jumps universes. Barry smiles to himself and shakes his head. He really is a lucky man to be the boyfriend to such a _good_ person.

Barry races off to S.T.A.R. Labs where his team is waiting for him. He doesn’t take long to shuck off his suit and get into his civilian clothes. Once done, Barry stands in front of Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, and Jesse.

“Well, that was tiring,” he exclaims.

His team stares at him, concerned and Cisco asks, “Barry, you _do_ realize that you were helped by a random super-powered person, right?”

Confused Barry nods, “Yeah, I know.”

The four share a look which does nothing to alleviate the hero of Central City’s confusion. Barry wonders what’s up with them, it’s not like there’s anything wrong with crime-fighting with your superhero girlfriend from another universe.

“Barry,” Caitlin starts cautiously, “are you… _okay?”_

He shrugs, “A few already healing scrapes and bruises but nothing more.”

Harry sighs angrily and basically shouts, “The girl Barry! Did anything happen?”

Barry’s confusion climbs to a whole new level, “Nothing happened, we just took down King Shark together.”

“Okay, but Barry, shouldn’t we determine whether she’s a threat or not?” Caitlin asks.

Barry’s eyebrows scrunch up and a frown mars his lips, “Why would my girlfriend be a threat?”

Silence overtakes the room until Cisco shouts, _“GIRLFRIEND?”_

Barry nods, “Yeah, I told you about her…didn’t I?”

Judging by his team’s faces, he probably didn’t. Barry thinks back, sure that he must’ve mentioned her at least _once_. It doesn’t take long to realize he always got lost in his thoughts about her before he got to say anything to them.

“Oh…” Barry mutters, “I didn’t…oops?”

“What’s she like?” Jesse inquires.

The Flash’s smile could light up the world as he replies, “She’s perfect. She’s a superhero on her world and she’s an alien. She’s also one of the best people I’ve ever met, Kara is just always so _genuine._ ”

“Woah woah woah,” Cisco laughs, “hold up did you just say _her world_ and _superhero_ and _ALIEN?”_

Barry nods and after a moment of silence the floodgates open.

“THAT’S SO COOL…but what the fuck?” Cisco exclaims.

“Fuck this, I’m out!” Mutters Harry.

“No, nope, nuh-uh, I’m done with this shit, Barry!” Caitlin shouts.

“What the fuck is up with this world,” Jesse murmurs.

“Hey guys,” Barry says indignantly, “it’s not _that_ weird.”

The whole team is halfway out the door midway through his sentence.

“Guys, guys!” Barry sighs, “Oh come on, its better than dating a villain, right?”

“Shut up, Barry!”

He doesn’t even know _who_ said that. At this point it could be any one of them.

“But—”

Barry is interrupted before he can say more by Caitlin shouting from down the hall, “A _superhero,_ Barry. An _alien_ superhero… _from another universe!_ What the shit, Barry!”

Barry shrugs helplessly, but decided to let them cool off. He slumps into a chair and sighs.

_Hope everyone else reacts better than this when they find out,_ he thinks.

He snorts, _Yeah, right._

Barry closes his eyes and decides to nap, who cares what anyone else thinks.

 

**_Team Arrow:_ **

You know it’s going to be a bad day when Eobard Thawne suddenly comes back to life and breaks Damien Darhk—while giving some power back to his ring—out of prison. Barry wishes that someone would’ve told him about this yesterday so that he’d know not to get out of bed this morning. The life of a superhero _sucks._

Which is something he tells all of Team Arrow while his and Oliver’s team work together to find their enemies location.

Thea snorts, “Don’t we know it.”

Oliver glares at the two of them and replies, “That may as well be, but it’s the life that we _chose_.”

Barry nods and sighs, “Yeah, I know. Hey Felicity, got anything for us.”

Both Oliver and Barry have been trying to keep their irritation under wraps, both tense at the fact that they each have one of their mortal enemies out on the loose. Them snapping at everyone and each other is _not_ helping that ruse.

Felicity slaps the table and shouts, “Nothing! I can’t find a _single_ thing on their whereabouts!”

The two teams stare at each other, helplessness pouring from them in tidal waves. Everyone knows the damage Darhk and Thawne can do individually, it was hard enough to stop them before. Now, though? With them teamed up? It’ll be almost impossible to take them down before they destroy _everything._ And they _will_ destroy everything.

After a few moments of tense silence Barry sighs, “Alright…its time to bring in the big guns. I didn’t want to bother her, but I’ll make the call.”

Barry spots knowing looks directed his way by his team, but everyone else looks completely confused. He shakes his head and steps away, taking his phone out of his pocket at the same time. He makes sure that everyone can hear him, at least he won’t have to explain much that way.

Barry hears his girlfriends voice over the line in seconds, “Hey, Barry! What’s up?”

Even though his mothers murderer is back, even though two of the worst villains are out in the wild, and even though everything looks doomed, Barry smiles. He smiles because, no matter what, he’s always got Kara to go to for help. He smiles simply because… _Kara._

“Hey, babe,” Barry whispers, “I’m good. What about you?”

Her voice loses some of its cheer when she replies, “I’m fine, Barry. What’s wrong?”

And the Scarlet Speedster feels so _guilty_ about dimming her brightness for even a moment, that he considers not telling her what’s wrong. He knows though, that lying won’t help in a relationship, and that Kara would be _devastated_ if she wasn’t able to help when she could have.

So Barry tells her everything, “You know that guy that I told you about? The one who-who killed my mom?”

“Yeah,” Kara whispers.

“Well, he’s back. I thought he dies, but he’s back. He broke out this one guy from prison, and these two…Kara, these two can do _a lot_ of damage. One—Damien Darhk—uses magic, and he’s got a whole army behind him. And the other…you know what he can do. He’s fast, he’s insane, and he’s _dangerous.”_

Barry sucks in a breath, ready to ask for help, when Kara speaks, “Barry, babe, you don’t have to say any more. You didn’t even have to say that much, you know that I’m here for you.”

Barry hears the rush of wind and a familiar sound, “Yeah…yeah, thanks, Kara. I knew I could count on you.”

Barry smiles, knowing that his amazing girlfriend will always, _always,_ be there for him, “Hope you can actually _help_ , Kara. Wouldn’t want you falling behind us professionals.”

Kara laughs at his joke and milliseconds later he can hear her laughing at the Arrowcave’s entrance, “Oh, just you watch, Scarlet Speedster.”

Barry hangs up, turns, smiles, and speeds over to hug her tightly. She laughs and hugs back, a tad too strongly, and they both kiss. They’ve gotten more comfortable with each other, so their kiss lasts a _little_ too long to be appropriate in public.

By the time Barry leans back he’s breathing hard, Kara though is completely fine, what with her alien genes. He smirks and leans in for one more kiss, this one lasting only a few seconds, before spinning around to introduce her.

“This is my girlfriend, Kara,” Barry smiles giddily, jumping up and down.

While Team Arrow is standing gobsmacked, Barry asks, “Hey babe, can you listen for Darhk’s and Thawne’s voices? Find their location?”

Kara stares at him, “Obviously.”

“Great!”

“I need to hear their voices first, I can’t track them if I don’t know what to listen for.”

“Oh!” Barry runs to Felicity’s computers and brings up a recording for both villains, “Here!”

Kara walks to his side, shoulders brushing, and listens to both recordings for a moment. Then she steps back, closes her eyes, and scans Star and Central City for Thawne and Darhk. The whole cave is silent, Barry waiting patiently and the rest not knowing what to say.

After a dew minutes of silence, Kara’s eyes fly open and she shouts, “Aha! Got ‘em! The two of them are at an abandoned EDDER Transportation warehouse. Heard Darhk complaining about the dirtiness of it.”

“You _heard_ them? They’re, like, thirty miles away!” Thea exclaims.

Kara shrugs, “Powers.”

She doesn’t elaborate, and no one asks. Oliver, Thea, Barry, Diggle, Laurel, and Kara all gear up, and not moments later they’re all on their way to Thawne’s hideout. The rest of the two teams stay at the cave, listening through the comms.

It’s apparent that everyone is confused about who or what Kara is, but everyone trusts Barry not to date someone they can’t trust. The kid’s not a _complete_ idiot.

In a few minutes everyone is at the warehouse, Barry and Kara first even though they made sure to slow down as much as they could.

“Listen up,” Oliver demands, “these are two strong villains. They are _not_ going down without a tough fight. But, we can beat them with a plan.”

“Hold up,” Kara puts a hand up, “is this guy faster than us Bar?”

Barry takes a moment to think about it, “He used to be faster than me, but not anymore. And you’re just about my speed when I don’t over do it. So…nah, babe, we’re definitely faster.”

Kara nods, a smirk forming on her beautiful face, “And this other guy, he’s just got magic right?”

Oliver glares, “It’s not _just_ magic. He can grab you and throw you around without even touching you. And if he _does_ touch you, he can drain you in ways we’ve never understood.”

Kara nods, “Okay, but, he’s got to actually catch me first right? And Barry, do you think he’d be able to hurt me with my powers?”

Barry smiles, “Babe, you’re stronger than all of us combined, I think you’re good.”

Kara’s growing smirk turns mischievous, “Give me…twenty-seconds, and I’ll have both knocked out.”

Before another word can be spoken Kara has flown into the building. The crime-fighters present turn and glare at the Flash— _every single one of them!—_ and Oliver honest to Rao _growls._ Rao…Barry loves everything about Kara, even the name of her religions God.

“Barry,” Oliver speaks lowly, “you’re _girlfriend_ is jeopardizing the _entire_ mission!”

“Yeah,” Felicity butts in over the comms, “she’s going to get hurt, don’t you think.”

He can hear agreement over the comm link and all around him…and he _snorts_ , “Guys, please, she’s got this. Trust me, she’s going to be _fine_.”

At that exact moment everyone hears male screaming, things crashing, and shouts of pain. After a few seconds, Kara walks out of the warehouse dragging Darhk and Thawne by their collars. She dumps them, tied up, in front of the group.

The Girl of Steel brushes her hands together, wiping off imaginary dirt, and says, “That was fun! You should call me over to help a lot more, babe!”

She’s smiling so damn _wide_ that Barry has the uncontrollable urge to pinch her cheeks. He knows he got lucky when she accepted to go on a date, and he knows he got _extremely_ lucky when she agreed to go on more and be his girlfriend.

Kara is too good—too pure—for the world…for _him_. He knows that, but when she smiles…well, he doesn’t care. She’s his and he’s hers and he’s just so damn _proud_ at what she just did. So he hugs her tight, kisses her passionately, and tells her just how awesome she is.

When she blushes, Barry couldn’t be happier, because she _deserves_ to know just how _great_ she is. 

“Come on,” Barry murmurs, “let’s take these two to their respective prisons and go back to the cave.”

Kara nods and grabs Thawne while he grabs Darhk. Moments later their both at Iron Heights Penitentiary where they slip Darhk’s ring off and hand him over to be locked up. Next, they head over to S.T.A.R. Labs and imprison Thawne in the pipeline.

Barry sighs to himself, he’ll figure out how Thawne is back _after_ he spends all the time he can with his girlfriend. She deserves it. The two race to the Arrowcave, but there’s no definite winner. They don’t care, though, it’s just for fun.

The two superheroes walk through the elevator doors to see everyone arguing. It only take a few seconds to hear what they’re arguing about.

“She _could_ be a threat!”

“She’s Barry’s _girlfriend!”_

“She’s _dangerous!”_

“She _did_ take out two hardcore villains by herself…”

“That doesn’t matter! Barry trusts her so we should too!”

“Barry trusts too easily!”

“Wait a minute, you _distrust_ too easily yourself!”

“That’s irrelevant!”

“You’re irrelevant!”

“You’re all being unbelievable!”

Barry and Kara share a look before coughing awkwardly. Every pair of eyes in the room snap to their positions, and the couple shift back and forth on their feet. Both are uncomfortable with the attention.

Barry rubs his neck, “Guys, you can trust her.”

“Why’s that, Barry?” Oliver demands.

The Scarlet Speedster sucks in a deep breath, about to say something he’s never said before, “Because…I love her, guys.”

Kara gasps, “Really?”

Barry smiles, “Yeah. I love you, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes water and she beams, “Barry, I love you, too!”  
He breaths a sigh of relief, ashamed to have ever thought she would’ve rebuffed him. He grabs her hips, pulls her close, and kisses her. He pours all his love into the kiss, making sure she knows how he truly, deeply, loves her.

They grin through the kiss at the awe’s they hear from the ladies, but jump apart at Kara’s DEO comm beeping. The two of them are breathing unevenly, but they grin and kiss one more time before Kara steps back and turns her comm on.

“Supergirl,” she says into the device.

Her previously happy expression falls, replaced with a grim one, “Got it, Alex. I’ll be there soon.”

Kara looks at Barry helplessly but he simply smiles, “Go be a hero, Kara. I’ll see you soon.”

She smiles, relieved, "Thanks, Barry. Still though, I'm sorry for rushing out but it's Non."

Barry's features gain a shade of anger as he replies, "Give 'em hell, Kara."

Kara smiles, eyes glinting, "Oh, I will. Just you watch, Scarlet Speedster."

The Flash rolls his eyes good-naturedly and pulls his girlfriend in for another hug and kiss. They both pull away moments later. Kara nods at everyone and speeds out and back to her world. Barry turns to the two teams, wide grin stretched across his face.

"God, do I love her," he mumbles.

"Barry," Oliver mutters, "do I need to give her the shovel talk?"

"Oliver!"

"Ollie!"

"Aw, come on, man!"

"You're such an _idiot!"_

The reactions from Team Arrow to Oliver's comment are instantaneous and similar. All of Team Arrow turn to glare at Oliver, disappointed once again in his behaviour.

Still, Barry snorts, "Oliver...she'd probably be able to _beat_ you with a shovel."

The Green Arrow glares with icy eyes, "Do I _look_ like I give a damn?"

At this point Teams Arrow and Flash have all made their way to the elevator, all muttering about how they're 'done with this shit' or 'too old for this' and 'superhero _children_ much.' The elevator closes leaving only Barry and Oliver left in the Arrowcave.

Barry, irritated without Kara by his side, sighs, “She’s a fucking super-powered _alien_ , Oliver. You’ve got to hold your horses on this one.”

Oliver’s eye twitches as he screeches, “WHAT?”

“Oh,” Barry laughs, “can’t believe I almost forgot. She’s from another universe, by the way.”

The room goes silent, neither hero speaking for a few moments, before suddenly, “That’s it, fuck this. I’m out of here!”

“Oliver, man, calm do—”

“Fuck this, fucking _Ray_ can be the Green Arrow, now!”

“Oliver! No, you can’t do tha—”

Oliver points a finger and glares dangerously, “MY NAME IS NOW JIM, NO OLVER HERE!”

“Goddammit, Oliver, calm the _fuck_ down!”

“I’m done with your shit, Allen! I’m done!”

And then Oliver stalks out of the room and into the elevator—like the fucking _diva_ that he is—and almost shatters the ‘UP’ button upon impact with his finger. Barry stands in the middle of the Arrowcave, and sighs.

_Fuck this,_ he thinks, _the rest will be better._

Barry runs back to S.T.A.R. Labs, but not before he snorts, because did he _not_ say the same thing to himself _last_ time?

The answer is, yes, yes he did.

 

**_Team Supergirl:_ **

It was Game Night at Kara’s apartment tonight. She invited all of Team Supergirl, and almost everyone participated. Sadly, Alex had some extra DEO stuff to do, but Winn, James, and Lucy were all relaxing on Kara’s couch.

Lucy takes a sip from her Whisky, “So, working at the DEO is _difficult.”_

Kara nods enthusiastically, “I know right? I don’t know how Alex does it.”

“She’s even got more work than I do, too!”

“I don’t get what all the fuss is about, it can’t be harder than working for Cat Grant,” Winn exclaims.

Kara and Lucy share a look before Lucy replies, “Never thought I’d say this, but working for Ms. Grant was slightly easier than working at the DEO.”

Kara nods, “Not much harder for me, but definitely harder.”

Suddenly Kara’s phone rings, startling everyone present. Kara, after recognizing the ringtone, flies—actually _flies_ —over the couch and to her phone. The moment it’s in her hands Kara taps the ‘accept’ button and smiles widely.

“Hey, babe!” Kara chippers.

Barry’s smile can be heard through the phone, “Hey, Kara. I just wanted to check up, see how you’re doing.”

Kara’s grin grows soft as she replies, “I’m fine, Bar. How about you?”

“I-I’m good,” Barry whispers, “found out that Thawne had a failsafe to make sure Eddie would have a kid. Sperm sample or something, doesn’t matter though, he’s locked up.”

Kara’s smile is as bright as the sun, “That’s great! I’m happy that it all turned out okay. Hey, want to come over to Game Night?”

Barry groans, “Really, Kara? I have to finish some sample work for the CCPD right now.”

“Aw,” Kara sighs, “I really wanted to see you.”

“Goddammit,” the speedster sighs, “you’re making me want to just skip out on work. I can’t though, but don’t worry babe, I’ll cross over tomorrow for sure!”

The Kryptonian smiles, “All right, I’ll see you then, Bar.”

Barry nods and whispers, “See you soon, Sunny D.”

Kara continues laughing even after they have both hung up their phones. She sighs with a soft and affectionate smile on her face and lays her phone back onto the kitchen counter. Turning around, she heads back to her spot on the couch.

“What were we talking about again?” Kara asks.

Nobody speaks for a while, until Lucy breaks the silence with a mischievous smile on her face, “ _Babe?”_

Supergirl herself blushes hard, maybe harder than she ever has before. She shrugs self-consciously and bites her lip.

“Yeah,” Kara replies, “what about it?”

“Got a special someone, huh?”  
“W-what? N-no, no I-I don’t.”

“Really, now?”

“Yes, Lucy.”

“So that person on the phone that you called babe and fawned over? He’s not your boyfriend?”

“He’s not!”  
“Sure, sure.”

“ _Lucy!”_

“Whatever, fine, deny it all you want Ms. Heart Eyes.”

“ _Fine!_ Yes, he’s my boyfriend. Happy now?”

“Very.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“…No, I don’t.”

For the whole interaction between the two woman, Winn and James had been alternating between staring at them and sharing looks with each other. They’re with two females, were they not expecting gossip or something?

Of course the moment Kara relented, both of their eyes widened.

“You have a boyfriend?” Winn exclaims.

Kara adopts an offended expression, “Yes,” she snaps, “I do!”

Winn’s eyes widen, “I didn’t mean it like that! I swear! You just never talk about him, that’s all.”

“Yeah,” James agrees, “you’ve never _once_ mentioned him.”

The suspicious glint in James’ eyes annoy Kara just a tad too much, “Because you’ve never asked! And you’ve all already met him once.”

Kara _really_ didn’t mean to let that slip out…oops?

“We have?” James questions.

“Who?” Lucy inquires.

“Really?” Winn wonders.

Kara sighs, time to let the cat out of the bag, “Yes, Barry.”

There’s a beat of silence before Winn shouts, “Woah, wait a minute. Barry _Allen?_ You mean the super fast, superhero, universe jumping Barry Allen? Him? _Really?”_

The Girl of Steel rolls her eyes, “Yes, Winn, him.”

“You’re dating a duty from another _universe?”_

Kara nods and Lucy mutters, “This is my life now…what the _actual_ fuck.”

“Hold on,” James puts a hand up, “how do you date a guy from _another universe?”_

“Well,” Kara replies, “both of us have the speed and tech necessary, so it’s not _that_ hard.”

James stares blankly before he stands up, “Nope, _nope,_ ** _noPE, NOPE,_** **_NOPE!_ ** ” Absolutely not! I am so done with all this crazy shit. First Clark, then you, and now _universe travelling boyfriends?_ What’s next? Amazonian warriors?”

“Well…” Kara snickers.

“I’ve got to agree with James,” Lucy stands up, “this is way above my pay grade.”

The two of them shake their heads and stalk out the door, muttering nonsense about crazy aliens and weird lives.

Kara’s apartment is quiet for a few moments before Winn smiles, “I think its pretty cool, Kara.”

Kara smiles, “Thanks, Winn.”

He nods and stands, “It’s getting late. I’m going to head out, do you…need anything?”

The Kryptonian shakes her head, “I’m good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Winn nods and smiles, “See ya, Kara!”

Once the door closes Kara sighs, honestly what was she expecting? Even if aliens are a thing, dating someone from another universe _probably_ is a little too much. You can only handle so much weird in your life before you bow out. Kara only hopes Clark and Alex will be better at handling the news.

Who’s she kidding? With her luck they’ll be even worse than Lucy and James.

She sighs and starts on another box of potstickers.

 

**_Team Wests:_ **

It was ‘Bonding Day’ for the West household, or as Barry likes to call it, ‘Hang Out Until Everyone Is Bored Day.’ See, it’s not that Barry didn’t like bonding with Joe and Iris, but he had to cancel on his plans with Kara. That was something that his girlfriend didn't deserve.

They don’t see each other enough as it is, and here he is cancelling plans with her last minute. What in the multiverse does she _see_ in him? That is something Barry wonders about every day. It doesn’t matter though, she’s his girlfriend and he’s got to do right by her. From now on, no more cancelling plans. Never again.

The three of them decided to stay home today and just talk. Maybe play some board games, watch a movie, and just catch up. Throughout the whole day Barry was obviously distracted. He lost games he _always_ wins, he zoned out of the movie, and he only replied with one word answers.

Hell, he _barely_ ate enough to sustain himself. Mopey Barry continued on for hours, with both Joe and Iris trying to snap him out of his funk. Not once did Barry snap out of his thoughts at whatever they did.

_I wonder what skirt Kara’s wearing today?_ he’d think as they played Scrabble.

_She looks beautiful in anything, so I guess it doesn’t matter,_ he realizes during watching ‘Divergent.’

_Hope she’s safe, her villains are really strong what with being Kryptonian,_ he worries as Joe tells him about his last arrest.

_God, I miss her so much,_ he sulks as Iris tries to bounce article ideas off of him.

Every time Barry thinks about Kara and retreats into his own mind, Joe and Iris share worried looks. The intensity of worry increasing every time Barry’s mind wanders off course.

_I love Kara so much,_ he thinks while staring at a blonde on the TV.

_Why did I cancel our plans?_ he inquires to himself as the group of three play Monopoly.

_I wonder if she’s missing me as much as I miss her?_ he thinks while nodding to whatever Joe is saying.

_Probably not, missing someone like Kara requires a certain level of missing,_ he shrugs, trying to explain his case results without stuttering from distracting thoughts.

Barry suddenly misses her _too_ much. He stops talking and jumps from the couch, walking as slow as he can to the stairs.

“I forgot to do something. Sorry, I just—sorry I’ll be right back. I swear!”

Barry races up the stairs and bursts into his bedroom. He rifles through his messy room until he finds the one thing he’s looking for. It doesn’t take long with his super-speed, so in seconds he’s got his favourite photo of Kara in his hands—framed and everything.

He grins softly and touches the pad of his index to Kara’s face. They’ve barely seen each other over the last month. Both of them have been running crazy, trying to take down their respective villains.

That doesn’t matter though, because even if she’s a whole universe away, she’s still in his heart. And—hopefully—he’s in hers, too. Barry pecks the photo and lays back on his bed, content. Even the slightest glance at Kara through a picture is enough to settle his nerves.

Barry promises to himself to show Kara _exactly_ how much she means to him next time they see each other. The fact that she thinks he’s worth it is enough to warrant every thing she wants. Barry sighs when he realizes all she wants is to help the world and for them to be happy. She really is too pure for him and everyone else. He really is lucky.

Barry rolls off his bed and heads back down stairs, running out like that _was_ a little rude. When he reaches the bottom stair he can already see the disapproving and worried expressions on his foster family’s faces.

The speedster sighs, “I’m sorry for running out like that. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Joe takes a deep breath before releasing it, “It’s fine, Barry. Just tell us what’s wrong.”

“Yeah,” Iris agrees, “you know you can tell us anything.”

Barry nods and gestures for them to both take a seat. He takes a seat opposite of them himself and twiddles his thumbs.

“It’s nothing, really,” he starts, “I just…I had to cancel on my girlfriend for this and I miss her.”

Iris gasps, “Wait, _girlfriend?”_

Barry smiles, nods, and whispers, “Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Oh my god, Barry,” Iris smiles, hiding the pain behind her eyes, “you have a _girlfriend!”_

“Bar,” Joe grins, “when were you going to tell us about her?”

Barry chuckles, “It never came up!”

“Is it…” Joe pauses, “Is it serious?”

Barry nods, positive in his words, “I lover her, Joe. I really do.”

Joe sighs, “Then I’m happy for you.”

“Me too,” Iris smiles a watery smile.

Barry grins, “Thanks guys!”

“So,” Joe smirks, “tell us about her!”

Caught up in the moment, Barry rushes out, “Well she’s a superhero herself! And—”

He doesn’t get more out before Joe interrupts, “Wait, what?”

“Yeah!” Barry continues, “And she’s from a whole other universe!”

Iris cuts in, “Wait… _WHAT?”_

Iris and Joe share a look that Barry doesn’t seem to notice, “And she’s an alien! An _alien_ , guys! She’s so cool!”  
Iris and Joe both speak simultaneously this time, “ _WHAT?”_

Barry grins, “I know right?”

“Barry, son, y-you’re dating a super-powered _alien_ from _another universe?”_ Joe exclaims.

“Yep!”

“Barry…” Iris intones, “what the fuck.”

The Flash’s smile dissipates, “What?”

“Alien,” Iris mutters, standing up, “from another _universe._ ”

Iris walks out the door, jacket in hand, murmuring, “How did this become my life? What happened to serving coffee, having nothing to worry about?”

The door slams shut, and Joe is still in shock. Barry waves a hand across his face and he startles after a few attempts to wake him.

“No, Barry, we’ve got speedsters, meta-humans, time-travellers, and Killer _Sharks_ , I’m not even going to _think_ about this,” Joe stands and grabs his stuff, walking to the door, “Aliens…from alternate _universes._ What the fuck is this shit?”

The last bit is mumbled but audible to Barry, who is simply over and done with these stupid reactions to his relationship.

The door slams shut and Barry is left sitting on the couch. He slumps into the furniture and sighs a deep suffering sigh. At least everyone knows now, even if their reactions were not… _ideal._

They’ve got meta-humans, time-travellers, super-soldiers, magicians, but _of course_ the deal breaker is his alien girlfriend from another universe. It’s not even that weird…but, Kara is the _best_ person he knows. Nobody’s opinion matters but theirs.

The Scarlet Speedster shrugs and zips off to S.T.A.R. Labs, calling Kara on the way to tell her about what happened. The two of them will _definitely_ have a good laugh about this.

 

**_Team Superman:_ **

The day started off well enough. Kara got up and went to work, and then patrolled the city for a while. The only difference is that Clark had wanted to tell her about something involving both him and Lois.

So, after making sure the National City is all well and safe, Kara makes her way to Clark and Lois’ apartment in Metropolis. She flies through the balcony and changes into normal clothes quick enough, before sitting across from the couple.

“Hey, Clark! Hey, Lois!” Kara greets.

She’s smiling widely, meeting with he cousin and her recent talk with Barry about his foster family finding out enough to lighten her spirit even more. Lois and Clark grin and Clark waves his hand a little.

“Hi, Kara, how have you been?” Clark asks.

“Yes, Kara,” Lois smirks, “tell me all about your life.”

Kara laughs and shrugs, “Same old, I guess. Fighting crime, fetching Ms. Grant’s coffee, watching movies with my sister, you know, the norm.”

Lois nods and laughs, “How’s working for Ms. Grant still?”

Kara tilts her head, “Juggling both Supergirl and Ms Grant is difficult, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Clark smiles, but worry is covering his features, “Don’t wear yourself out, Kara. Be careful, okay?”

Kara nods, “I will, Clark, I promise.”

Superman nods, only slightly relieved, and Lois intones, “A promise from her means everything Clark, she’ll be fine.”

Kara blushes but doesn’t deny a word. A promise truly is everything to her, and she _will_ be fine. Plus, she’s got Barry by her side, and that just makes everything _better._

The Man of Steel nods, “All right, fine. I just worry about you, you know?”

Kara giggles, “I’m older, so shouldn’t _I_ be worrying about _you?”_

Clark rolls his eyes and Lois laughs at him, “Haha, very funny, Kara. I’m biologically older, though.”

“But,” Kara counters, “I’m _technically_ older.”

“She’s got you there, Clark,” Lois grins.

For some reason watching the two banter reminds her of herself and Barry. Must be the quick wits the four of them have. Her grin dims, remembering that she has to wait two days before she gets to see Barry again. Although, he _did_ promise he had to make up for cancelling. _That_ makes Kara smile and giggle.

Lois and Clark look at her weirdly and Kara simply shakes her head. They don’t need to know about that, yet…or _ever._

“Anyway,” Clark speaks, “Lois and I have something to tell you. Please don’t break anything out of excitement.”

The Girl of Steel looks confused but nods anyway, quivering in her boots from excitement already.

Clark takes a deep breath and grasps Lois’ hand, “Well, you see, Kara…um…I asked a question…right?”

Superman himself shakes his head and mutters to himself fro a moment before trying again, “Okay, so I _did_ ask a question, which is sort of the point. Well, I guess the answer was the main point. Or maybe both? I don’t know…anyway, like I was saying—”

Lois sighs frustratedly and lets go of Clark’s hand, stepping away to pace, “For Gods’ sake, Clark. If you can’t even tell your cousin how are you going to tell anyone _else?”_

“I know, I know!” he exclaims.

Kara lifts a finger, “What’s going on here?”

Lois growls,—actually _growls_ —“Your _buffoon_ of a cousin is trying to tell you that he finally proposed to me!”  
Kara’s jaw drops, but it slams shut moments later as she shouts, “Oh my god, Clark! That’s great! Congratulations, I’m so happy for you two!”  
She almost smashes a vase in her excitement but manages to save it just before it’s untimely demise. Clark glares at her, it’s one of his favourite vases, okay?

“I can’t believe it!” Kara screams.

“Neither can I,” Lois mutters.

“You’re getting _married!”_ she continues.

Kara realizes this is probably a good time to tell them about her relationship with Barry. She’s been holding off long enough.

“Okay, okay,” she says, “I’ve got something to tell you guys, too.”

Lois and Clark nod, both slightly worried, and take a seat.

“So you two are taking your relationship to the next level, so I thought…I’d tell you about mine,” Kara declares.

Clark’s jaw drops and Lois jumps in excitement, “You have a _boyfriend?_ Oh my god, I’m so happy for you, Kara!”

“Thanks, Lois!”

Kara glances at Clark to see his expression has gone stony, “Do I need to threaten him in the suit?” he demands.

The Girl of Steel rolls her eyes, “Nah, he’s a sweetheart. Trust me.”

Clark glares at the ground, almost burning a whole through the floor, “Fine, what’s his name?”

The female Kryptonian snorts, “Oh, that’s stupid…he doesn’t even exist here.”

Both Lois’ and Clark’s eyes snap to her face and Clark grows concerned and confused, “…WHAT THE FUCK KARA?”

Kara winces, he only ever swears when he’s truly confused and angry, “No, no, no, Clark, it’s _fine I swe—”_

“DOESN’T FUCKING EXIST, WHAT THE EVERLOVING _FUCK,_ KARA?”

“He’s from another universe, Clark! I told you, its fine!”

“Another _UNIVERSE!”_

“Just trust me, its _fine_ , Clark!”

“I’m so done with your generation!”

“ _Hey!_ I’m _older_ than you!”

Lois choses now to intervene, “Let’s all just calm down…but really Kara…alternate _universe?”_

“Oh, come _on!”_

“That’s it! I’m _out!”_ Clark yells, before shedding his civvies and flying out the balcony as Superman. 

Lois and Kara stare after him, disbelief colouring their faces, and Lois mutters, “Can’t believe I’m marrying that _dork…”_

Then she glances up at Kara, “Alternate universe…really?”

Kara pauses, “He’s a superhero?”  
Lois closes her eyes, grabs her stuff and walks straight out the door. Kara catches her mumbling ‘Damn Kryptonians’ under her breath in the elevator, though.

The Girl of Steel rolls her eyes and sighs, she can’t imagine how _Alex_ is going to react once she finds out. Dreading the day, Kara leaves the apartment as Supergirl, one question echoing through her mind.

_Alex better react better than this…_

 

**_Team Alex:_ **

Kara and Alex were brainstorming in the DEO when she got a text from Barry saying ‘I can’t wait to see you soon :)’ and Kara smiles. They’ve been making more time for each other the past few weeks, and every time she thinks about him she beams.

Alex notices her smile and asks, “What’s up?”

Kara shrugs, trying to hide behind false nonchalance, “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

Alex still has suspicious glint in her eyes, but she drops the topic, “Okay, we need to find out what Non and his army is planning to do.”

“I know,” Supergirl responds, “but I just can’t figure it out.”

The elder Danvers sighs, “Me neither.”

Kara smiles, “We will, though.”

Alex returns her smile, “Yeah, we will. Together.”

Kara grins softly, “El Mayara.”

Alex bumps her shoulder with Kara’s and they both chuckle. Kara has been thinking about how to tell Alex about her relationship with Barry over the past few days, and she knows she has to say it before she chickens out.

“I need to tell you something,” Kara admits.

Alex looks concerned but replies, “I’m listening.”

Taking a deep breath she rushes out, “Remember Barry Allen? The Flash? Right, well I’m dating him. He’s my boyfriend and…I love him.”

Kara closes her eyes, awaiting the inevitable blowout. After a few moments of silence, Kara peeks open her eyelids. All she sees is Alex smirking, a perfect eyebrow raised.

“Okay,” Alex says, “that’s great. I’m happy for you, and Barry, too.”

Kara looks absolutely gobsmacked, “What? No _I’m done’s_ or _what the fucks?”_

Alex sighs and pulls her sister in for a hug, “Kara, I love you. And I will love you no matter what you do, including dating a guy from another universe, okay?”

Supergirl nods, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, “Thanks, Alex.”

“I know this… _long-distance_ relationship is hard and will continue to be, but know that I’ll always be there for you,” Alex kisses Kara’s cheek.

Kara squeezes tighter, “I love you and thank you again.”

“I love you, too,” Alex murmurs, “but we’ve got an alien to catch right now.”

Kara laughs and pulls back from the hug, “Gotcha. Let’s go kick some ass!”

The Danvers sisters laugh and head out, leaving Kara wondering why she’d ever doubted her sister on her reaction.

Kara smiles on her flight to a Fort Rozz escapee’s location, _I love you both, Alex and Barry, so much._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.


End file.
